thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rembrandt
Rembrandt is the Warriors' graffiti artist. A writer that gets up whenever he can. A little soft around the edges, but still able to maneuver around any obstacle. He was played by Marcelino Sánchez and voiced by Andy Senor. Description Rembrandt sports an Afro and carries a messenger bag which he keeps his spray paint in. He also wears a red neckerchief, which he uses as a tourniquet after being cut by a member of the Lizzies. Rembrandt states that he is glad he joined the Warriors, so he wouldn't have to return to his previous position in life, which was never specified. Personality A least battle-hardened of the Warriors members chosen to attend the meeting, and was only brought along to tag places that the gang had been, as he is their graffiti artist. Rembrandt is shown to have a very keen interest in art. When he first attended art class, he saw The Night Watch, a painting by Rembrandt Harmenszoon van Rijn, and was very interested in it. It is assumed that this is the event where he decided to go by 'Rembrandt'. Rembrandt's preferred method of insulting someone is calling them a "toy." In The Film Rembrandt is brought as one of the delegates to the meeting to spray tags over the Bronx so people would know the Warriors had been there. After Cyrus is shot and the Warriors escape to the graveyard, Rembrandt leaves a tag on a tombstone. One of the most notable scenes for Rembrandt was during his moment with the Lizzies alongside Vermin and Cochise. He was the only one paying attention and got his arm injured by a knife before escaping when he realized that the Lizzies are among the groups hunting down the Warriors. who thought that they shot Cyrus. Rembrandt was the first to strike against the Punks, blinding one of them with a spray can. Rembrandt becomes one of the six to make it back to Coney. In The Game Rembrandt is the first playable character in the game, passing his initiation by beating up some bums and doing well against a fight with three Warriors. In the mission Payback, Rembrandt leaves tags all over the Destroyers' territory, including a large tag on the Destoyers' hangout. He represents the Warriors in a tagging competition in the mission, Writer's Block, where he wins. He later sprays new metro trains with the Warriors to spread their name across the city in the mission, All-City. Rembrandt take pride in the fact that pictures of his tags on the metro trains were published in newspapers. In The Novel In the novel, Rembrandt resembles the character Hinton. Hinton is the gangs tagger and the protagonist of the book. Unlike Rembrandt, Hinton is the second youngest of the gang. He also has sex with a prostitute while waiting for his gang, while Rembrandt went with the Lizzies while waiting for his gang. Also unlike Rembrandt, Hinton starts to feel resentment towards his gang. Hinton makes it back to Coney and falls asleep on his fire escape with deep feelings of loneliness. Jailbreak Rembrandt's role in Jailbreak, was significant, as he was the one that planned to bust Ajax out of jail. Rembrandt told this to Swan and he agreed to do this. They were successful and Rembrandt was partially praised along with the other Warriors. Rembrandt was also the main protagonist in Jailbreak, revolving around some of his past, including how he developed his artistic talent. Fighting Ability Rembrandt is the weakest and least experienced member of the Warriors, but he makes up for it in caution and cleverness. He can use his spray paint in certain combos. He states that Cleon taught him how to fight. He is playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Tagging, Uncuffing, Lock Picking Strength: 4/10 Solid: Stealing Stamina: 7/10 Lame: Resisting Arrest, Mugging Health: 4/10 Rage: 6/10 Quotes *''"Don't worry, I don't feel like getting wrecked."'' —Response to Swan telling him to stay close *''"He's the one and only."'' —On Cyrus *''"This is a graveyard!"'' —Informing his gang *''"Hey you guys, we ain't got time."'' —On the Lizzies *''"Shit! The chicks are packed, the chicks are packed!"'' —Just before being attacked by the Lizzies *''"We're not gonna be able to make it back."'' —After learning about the hit on them *''"Oh Jesus."'' —Response when learning of Ajax's capture Trivia *Rembrandt was named after the famous artist of the same name that lived in the 1600s. *It is debated whether or not Rembrandt is a homosexual. *Andy Senor was brought as a replacement voice for Marcelino Sánchez in the game, as the actor died of AIDS related cancer on November 21, 1986. 19 years before the game was released. *Rembrandt has a lighter shade of skin in the game than in the film. Gallery Tumblr_m6l4dtLKlP1qzq78fo1_500.jpg|In the movie TheWarriors3.jpg|In the game AUG131256-02.jpg|In the comic Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Artists